Einlee/Image Gallery
__TOC__ Official Graphics RWBYgirls.png|Official RWBY banner. Ruby Rose - Full Portrait4.jpg|Full portrait for Ruby Rose Weiss_by_einlee-d7kbv2n.jpg|Full portrait for Weiss Schnee Weiss old concept full portrait.png|Early version of Weiss' portrait Tumblr mq554iJ8411rye1gyo1 1280.jpg|Full portrait for Blake Belladonna Tumblr mq554iJ8411rye1gyo4 1280.jpg|Full portrait for Yang Xiao Long Merry Christmas from Ruby.jpg|A Christmas poster featuring Ruby RWBY4-ruby-2.png|Ruby timeskip portrait RWBY4-weiss.png|Weiss timeskip portrait RWBY4-blake.png|Blake timeskip portrait RWBY4-yang.png|Yang timeskip portrait Yang2complete.png|Yang timeskip portrait, front Rwby v5 character arts by einlee-dccdo5k.jpg|RWBY Volume 5 portraits RWBY4-poster-journeycomplete.jpg|''RWBY'' Volume 4 poster Illustration of Team RWBY for Warner Bros. Japan by Einlee.jpg|Artwork of Team RWBY for Warner Bros Japan RWBY V5 Poster.jpg|Volume 5 poster BlazBlue Cross Tag Batlle Art.jpg|Illustration of Ruby for BlazBlue Cross Tag Battle art cover Vol 6 Poster.jpg|''RWBY'' Volume 6 poster Volume 7 Cover.jpg|''RWBY'' Volume 7 poster Ruby-volume-7-concept-art.jpg|Ruby Volume 7 portrait Weiss vol 7 portrait by einlee ddd5pby.jpg|Weiss Volume 7 portrait Blake vol 7 portrait by einlee ddg58lf-pre.jpg|Blake Volume 7 portrait yang xiao long by einlee ddjjyw5.jpg|Yang Volume 7 portrait WinterEinLee.jpeg|Art of Winter Schnee, commissioned by Elizabeth Maxwell, Winter's voice actress ''RWBY: Official Manga Anthology RWBY Offical Manga Anthology Volume 1.jpg|Vol. 1: Red Like Roses'' cover Chibi illustration of Ruby Rose for RWBY Manga Anthology Red Like Roses by Ein Lee.jpg|Chibi illustration of Ruby Rose for Vol. 1: Red Like Roses RWBY Offical Manga Anthology Volume 2.jpg|''Vol. 2: Mirror Mirror'' cover Chibi illustration of Weiss Schnee for RWBY Manga Anthology Mirror Mirror by Ein Lee.jpg|Chibi illustration of Weiss Schnee for Vol. 2: Mirror Mirror RWBY Offical Manga Anthology Volume 3.jpg|''Vol. 3: From Shadows'' cover Chibi illustration of Blake Belladonna for RWBY Manga Anthology From Shadows by Ein Lee.jpg|Chibi illustration of Blake Belladonna for Vol. 3: From Shadows YangAnthology.jpg|''Vol. 4: I Burn'' cover Chibi illustration of Yang Xiao Long for RWBY Manga Anthology Vol. 4 I Burn by Einlee.jpg|Chibi illustration of Yang Xiao Long for Vol. 4: I Burn Concept Art RubySketch.png|Early sketches for Ruby ProductionDiary2 01058.png|Concept art for Ruby, taken from RWBY Volume 2 Production Diary 2 Ruby rose concept flat color- einlee.jpg|A cleaned-up version of the concept art for Ruby Rubypj.jpg|Concept art for Ruby's pajamas Tumblr_mq554iJ8411rye1gyo3_1280.jpg|Early design for Weiss, featuring a beauty mark instead of a scar and an early version of Myrtenaster Weiss Schnee - Sketches2.jpg|Early sketches for Weiss Weiss Schnee - Sketches.jpg|Facial sketches of Weiss ProductionDiary2 01071.png|Early concepts for Blake, with an alternate outfit and heterochromic eyes Blake Belladonna - Sketches.jpg|Early sketches for Blake Yang Xiao Long - Sketches.jpg|Color variation sketches for Yang Yang Xiao Long - Sketches2.jpg|Additional sketches for Yang ProductionDiary2 01084.png|Concept art for Jaune Arc, taken from RWBY Volume 2 Production Diary 2 ProductionDiary2 01094.png|Concept art for Nora Valkyrie Nora concept.jpg|Additional sketches for Nora ProductionDiary2 01107.png|Concept art for Pyrrha Nikos ProductionDiary2 01111.png|Concept art for Lie Ren PennyConceptArt.jpg|Concept art for Penny Polendina Winter Concept Art by Einlee.jpg|Concept art for Winter Schnee Pyrrha concept fall.png|Concept art for Pyrrha Ruby Timeskip2.png|Concept art for Ruby's timeskip outfit Weiss Timeskip.png|Concept art for Weiss' timeskip outfit Blake Timeskip.png|Concept art for Blake's timeskip outfit Yang Timeskip.png|Concept art for Yang's timeskip outfit Cinder Fall Concept Art.png|Concept art of Cinder's original appearance Vol4 Cinder Concept Art.jpg|Cinder's concept art for her appearance in Volume 4 CinderArmCA.png|Concept art of Cinder's Grimm arm rubyv4.jpg|Ruby's timeskip full portrait rubydraft.jpg|Draft of Ruby's timeskip outfit Color illustration sketch of Ruby Rose by Einlee.jpg|Color illustration sketch of Ruby Rose Color illustration sketch of Weiss Schnee by Einlee.jpg|Color illustration sketch of Weiss Schnee Color illustration sketch of Blake Belladonna by Einlee.jpg|Color illustration sketch of Blake Belladonna Color illustration sketch of Yang Xiao Long by Einlee.jpg|Color illustration sketch of Yang Xiao Long RWBY Manga Anthology concept art cover of Ruby by Ein Lee.jpg|Color illustration sketch of Vol. 1 Red Like Rose cover RWBY Manga Anthology concept art cover of Weiss by Ein Lee.jpg|Color illustration sketch of Vol. 2 Mirror Mirror cover RWBY Manga Anthology concept art cover of Blake by Ein Lee.jpg|Color illustration sketch of Vol. 3 From Shadows cover RWBY Manga Anthology concept art cover of Yang by Ein Lee.jpg|Color illustration sketch of Vol. 4 I Burn cover Category:Artist Category:Image Gallery Category:Cast and Crew